ben10fandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Torţă vie/Galerie
|-|Artwork= Heatblast 2.png Heatblast ua.png Heatblastomniverse.PNG Heatblast omniverse official.png ActionHeatblast.png heatblast og.png Prototipo_de_fuego.jpg Ben 10 HeatBlast design by Devilpig.jpg Protector_of_Earth_Heatblast.jpg Heatblast 3D.png Heatblast 00.jpg Ben10omni 490x620.jpg 800x600-heatblast.jpg|Wallpaper Heatblast-wallpaper-1024x768.jpg |-|Scenes= Heat blast3.jpg Heatblast off.png Heatblast Scared.png Heatblast and Gwen.png Fuegoola.gif Heatblast-2.gif FuegoTransformación.gif PDVD 063.jpg fuego 2.png fuego 3.png fuego 4.png fuego 5.png fuego 6.png fuego 7.png fuego 8.png Secrets2.png Survival Skills 005.png Survival Skills 008.png Ben 10 Heatblast.png Ben 10 Heatblast 001.png Ben 10 Heatblast 002.png Ben 10 Heatblast 003.png Ben 10 Heatblast 004.png Heatblast vs. Kevin.png Heatblast vs. Kevin 001.png Heatblast vs. Kevin 002.png Ben 10 Heatblast 005.png Heatblast vs. Kevin 003.png Ben 10 Heatblast 006.png Heatblast's Tornado.png Ben 10 Heatblast 007.png Ben 10 Heatblast 008.png Sick Heatblast.png Sick Heatblast 001.png Sick Heatblast 002.png Sick Heatblast 003.png Sick Heatblast 004.png Sick Heatblast 005.png Sick Heatblast 006.png Sick Heatblast 007.png Sick Heatblast 008.png Heatblast Logo 001.png Heatblast Gwen.png Heatblast Jacket.png Heatblast and Gwen 001.png Ben 10 Heatblast 009.png Heatblast boog.png Ben 10 Heatblast 010.png Ben 10 Heatblast 011.png Kevin 11 Heatblast Vilgax.png Ben 10 Heatblast 012.png Ben 10 Heatblast 013.png Heatblast and Null Guardians.png Heatblast and Null Guardians 001.png Heatblast and Null Guardians 002.png Fire burn!.jpg Heatblast 10k.png Future Vilgax vs. Future Heatblast.png Future heatlast.png Young_Heatblast.png Young_Heatblast_001.png Young_Heatblast_002.png Young_Heatblast_003.png Young_Heatblast_004.png Young_Heatblast_005.png Young_Heatblast_vs._Hex.png Young_Heatblast_006.png Angry_Heatblast.png Angry_Heatblast_001.png Angry_Heatblast_002.png Angry_Heatblast_003.png Young_Heatblast_007.png Young_Heatblast_008.png EP42-108.jpg Heatblast future.png| Heatblasttt.PNG Heatball.PNG WTFeatblast.PNG Heaty.PNG Ha blast.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-15h51m02s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-15h31m03s195.png vlcsnap-2012-10-03-08h54m56s185.png vlcsnap-2012-10-03-08h59m26s58.png vlcsnap-2012-10-03-08h59m50s16.png vlcsnap-2012-10-03-09h08m21s54.png Heatblast_Hologram.jpg Ben 10,000 Heatblast.png Heatblast UA2.png Heatblast.UA.PNG Heatblast (UA).jpg Heatchill.PNG Ben10ua2.png Heatblast ua profile.png 2012-01-25 203910.png Heatblast on rock.jpg George and Heatblast.jpg Heatblast and George 2.jpg Heatblast_Sir_George_Vilgax.png Heatblast_001.png Heatblast_002.png Heatblast_and_Sir_George.png Heatblast_and_Sir_George_001.png Heatblast_and_Sir_George_002.png Heatblast_and_Sir_George_003.png Heatblast_and_Sir_George_004.png The team vs ilgax.jpg Mana around team.jpg HB and SG.jpg Heatblast vs victor.jpg Heatblast and George.png Heatblast and George 001.png Ben's team 015.png Heatblast transformation.png Heablast.png Heatblastintroublehelix.jpg fuego......png Heatblast kick.png Trouble Helix (390).png Trouble Helix (391).png Trouble Helix (403).png Trouble Helix (404).png Trouble Helix (405).png Trouble Helix (406).png Trouble Helix (407).png Trouble Helix (410).png Trouble Helix (411).png Trouble Helix (414).png Trouble Helix (415).png Trouble Helix (416).png Trouble Helix (417).png Trouble Helix (418).png Trouble Helix (419).png Trouble Helix (421).png Trouble Helix (422).png Trouble Helix (423).png Trouble Helix (424).png Trouble Helix (425).png Trouble Helix (426).png Trouble Helix (428).png Trouble Helix (429).png Trouble Helix (430).png Trouble Helix (432).png Trouble Helix (433).png Trouble Helix (434).png Trouble Helix (446).png Trouble Helix (449).png Trouble Helix (450).png Trouble Helix (451).png Trouble Helix (452).png Heatblastomni.PNG Heatblast Attack.jpg Qqqwheatblast.PNG Heat omniverse.png A Jolt From The Past (209).png A Jolt From The Past (210).png A Jolt From The Past (211).png A Jolt From The Past (212).png A Jolt From The Past (213).png A Jolt From The Past (214).png A Jolt From The Past (217).png A Jolt From The Past (219).png A Jolt From The Past (225).png A Jolt From The Past (226).png A Jolt From The Past (227).png A Jolt From The Past (228).png A Jolt From The Past (229).png A Jolt from 16.png A Jolt from 15.png A Jolt from 14.png A Jolt from 13.png A Jolt from 12.png A Jolt from 11.png A Jolt from 10.png A Jolt from 9.png A Jolt from 8.png A Jolt from 7.png Of Predators and Prey (57).png Of Predators and Prey (56).png Of Predators and Prey (53).png Of Predators and Prey (51).png Of Predators and Prey (50).png Of Predator part1 91.png Of Predator part1 89.png Of Predator part1 93.png Of Predator part1 95.png Of Predator part1 96.png Of Predator part1 97.png Of Predator part1 98.png Of Predator part1 100.png Of Predator part1 101.png Of Predator part1 102.png Of Predator part1 103.png Of Predator part1 104.png Of Predator part1 105.png Of Predator part1 106.png Of Predator part1 107.png Of Predator part2 39.png Of Predator part2 38.png Of Predator part2 37.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h26m22s190.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h27m21s5.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h27m06s116.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h26m00s211.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h25m53s147.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h25m32s175.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h25m22s56.jpg Store55.png Store54.png Store53.png Store52.png Store51.png Store50.png Store43.png Store42.png Store41.png Omniverse S3E01 Heatblast in water.png RunHeatblast.PNG Heatblast fly.png 2035964007_58f40b60a2.jpg Movie Heatblast.jpg Fuego DAA volando.png BenDAA24.png BenDAA23.png HBDAA.jpg DAA Heatblast.png DAA Heatblast 001.png DAA Heatblast 002.png DAA Heatblast 003.png DAA Heatblast 004.png DAA Heatblast 005.png DAA Heatblast 006.png DAA Heatblast 007.png DAA Heatblast 008.png DAA Heatblast 009.png DAA Heatblast 010.png Alpha Heatblast.png |-|Jocuri= Heatblast nds (2).jpg Heatblast nds.jpg Heatblast psp.jpg Heatblast ps2.jpg Heatblast flamethrower.png Heatblast super speed.png Heatblast raining fire.png Heatblast from up top.png Heatblast breath.png Heatblast tornado.png Heatblast glide.png Heatblast extinguisher.png Heatblast combo list.png Ben10UAGalacticRacingHeatblastRacing.jpg Heatblast wins racing.jpg SA6EG9-16.png SA6EG9-17.png SA6EG9-19.png Heatblast in omniverse the video game.png 2011-09-26_1239.png Wrathofpsychobos_conceptart.jpg |-|Merchandising= ben-10-10cm-alien-action-figure-heat-blast.jpg figure-ben10-heatblast.jpg LS-27335-27337_1215441217.jpg 4-heatblast.jpg HaywireHeatblast.jpg BTN2154A.png HBF.jpg|Heatblast Omniverse Figure Heatblastfeatfig.png Heatblast_toy_omniverse_in_box.jpg Heatblast_toy_new.jpg CTN11C75-ben-10-figurines-bulk-vending.jpg aefr.jpg Opening10.PNG |-|Video= Ben 10 - Heatblast Transformation 1 Ben 10 Ultimate Alien - 10 year-old Ben Heatblast Transformation Ben 10 Omniverse Heatblast Transformation HD (720p) Categorie:Galerii Categorie:Galerii cu extratereştri Categorie:Galerii cu Extratereştri lui Ben